DBZ at Meredith High School
by morganbriefs
Summary: Ok, it's an A/U V/B get together. They're teenagers in highschool. They may be a little bit OOC but please, it is a ff and and A/U...so use your imagination. Also, there's a sequel to this one, so please look it up in my user's id info. Please REVIEW! ^_^


DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DBZ

DBZ AT MEREDITH HIGH SCHOOL - HOW WILL THEY SURVIVE?

The bell rang, for everyone to head to their perspective classrooms. Chichi gave Goku a quick peck leaving hurriedly to her classroom. Krillin met up with Goku, who was walking down the hallway to his class. 

" Hey Goku.."

" What up, Krillin" he stated back, both of them shaking their hands. 

" So, I heard 18 talking about this new girl we're supposed to meet today..."

" Yeah, well....I heard Chichi told me...though I don't really remember..."

" You're such a bum. When are you planning to listen to your girlfriend when she talks about important stuff.." he asked. Goku scratched the back of his head. 

" I don't know....soon.." he replied clueless. Suddenly they saw the most perfect girl arrive. She had blue hair and bright, radiant blue eyes. Her skin seemed so soft and silky, and her body was perfectly well formed. She wore a black top that cut off at her belly and some long, low cut blue jeans that flared at the end, and held on to her body quite tightly but comfortably. They stared for a second as she struggled with her book bag that seemed to weight a lot and read something out of a little white paper. 

" Is that the girl 18 was talking about..? asked Krillin, checking her out for a second time. Goku started smiling that innocent smile of his.

" Well she looks like it....I mean....she has the blue hair and all....." stated Goku purely. They started walking towards her to be of assistance at anything she needed. Then they stopped, when they saw Vegeta walk in behind her. She held out her hand to him, as if asking him something witch he seemed to glance at then turn away as if he hadn't heard anything. She frowned. 

" We should thank Vegeta later for being so 'nice' to her..." stated Krillin sarcastically; both of them resuming to walk towards her. 

" Hi...I'm Goku....this is my friend Krillin.." stated Goku signaling at his friend. The girl glanced at them with her deep eyes. Krillin and Goku smiled back at her sweetly, Krillin grabbing her books and Goku the paper she had on her hands. 

" We're supposed to show you around....you know....in case you get lost or anything...." stated Krillin. She let out a sigh of relief. 

" Thank you....I really appreciate it. I asked some idiot to help me out and he walked out on me as if I was nothing.." she stated a bit molested. Goku and Krillin shared stares. 

" Well, that's Vegeta. He's a friend of ours too. You'll meet him when he's in a better mood I guess. Quite.....interesting when you get to know him" 

sated Goku. Krillin smiled at himself and at Gout's sarcastic remark. 

" By the way, I'm Bulma." she stated. The two boys looked at themselves.

" Bulma? ....the one from Capsule Corporation?" asked Krillin in astonishment. She nodded as if it was something normal, but the truth was...they've heard from CC before. The riches they held and the power they had in the world of great technology. Both of them laughed nervously. 

" What?" she said a bit curious. 

" Well...uh....we've heard from you....quite a great fame might I add..." stated Krillin still grinning sheepishly. 

" What? What fame?" 

" Well....you see....Bulma.....they seem to know you're the richest girl in our state right now....and probably of the whole world..." stated Goku. Her face fell in disappointment as they walked to the principal's office. 

" Why that face? I didn't say anything wrong..." 

" Well...it's just that....I wouldn't like anyone judging me for my money you know? I don't like that..."

" It's ok..." stated Krillin behind her." You'll cope with us...we'll have a great time..." he assured, letting her face grow back into happiness. 

" Thank you..." she said, now walking in the principal's office. 

After a while in there, she was assigned a locker near Chichi's and finally the three new buds were headed to class. 

********************************************************************************************

Name

1

2

3

4

5 

6

Goku

Math

English

Science

Spanish

Lunch

Ph. Ed

Vegeta

Science 

Math

English 

Spanish

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Chichi

Math

Econ.

Science

English

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Krillin

Science 

English

Math

Spanish

Lunch

Ph.Ed

18

Math

Spanish

English

Science 

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Bulma

Science 

Econ.

English

Math

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Yamcha

Spanish

English

Science 

Math

Lunch

Ph.Ed

~ 1rst period - Math

" Why isn't Goku here yet!!..." asked angrily Chichi at her blonde friend 18. 

" Take it easy Chichi....I'm sure it must've been something serious for him not to be here yet..." she stated calmly. 

" How can I take it easy....he's probably wondering around all alone through the hallways trying to find his way again to class.....you calm down!!" shouted Chichi. 18 frowned. Chichi sighed hard and looked at her friend one seat in front of hers. 

" I'm sorry 18. You know how desperate I get..."

" Yeah.." hissed her friend. " As desperate as you can get" . In a sudden appearance, Goku finally made his way to the classroom. He sat one seat behind Chichi. She quickly turned around to face him

" Where were you?" she asked suspiciously. Goku's face tensed up. 

" I...uh...was...helping...your friend out there.....why?" he asked nonchalantly and nervous, grinning weirdly. Chichi's expression changed from anger to excitement. 

" So she's here?" she asked joyfully. 18 turned to see what was all the fuzz about. 

" 18, Bulma's here!" she exclaimed loudly. 18 rolled her eyes and turned again, getting ready to start class. Chichi kissed Goku shortly. 

" Thanks for being so polite with her....is her schedule in order and everything?" 

she asked, not paying attention at all to the teacher who was still waiting for her to turn around. 18 tapped her shoulder and widened her expression, giving her the clue that the teacher was waiting. She turned quickly and lowered her head. The teacher smiled facedly. 

" Thank You" he finally stated to make her feel even more embarrassed. 

~1st period - Science

" So, do you know anybody from around here?" asked Krillin to the newly arrived. blue haired. Bulma nodded in negative response, placing her books on the desk. 

" I know Chichi and 18....they were the ones to drag me over here...." 

" Oh, well....I'm 18's boyfriend....how was it you girls met?" he asked her. She smiled sweetly and overlooked at him several times suspiciously. 

" What?" he asked a bit concerned about her glances. 

" Well, nothing....I just remembered her describing you ....you know...."

" Taller..?" he stated annoyed. Bulma gasped in surprise giggling a little bit. 

" No...I meant ....bald??" she stated clueless at him. He glanced at her and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head slightly. 

" Oh...well.....uh.....I let my hair grow out..." he stated still smiling nervously. The teacher made his entrance. 

" Good morning class..." he stated. Everyone groaned tiredly. 

" I know...I know...It was a rough week. But...lets try to enjoy this as much as we can....think that if you don't know this....you won't have a weekend to enjoy, so .-" the door opening interrupted the teacher from talking. There entered Vegeta. He wore some lose baggy jeans with a red tee one size smaller than his own showing off his great built sculpture and his nicely noticeable buns. 

" You're late again Vegeta.." stated the polite teacher. By the looks of it, he was still in his 30's and he was a bit more flexible than any of the teachers in Meredith Brooks High School. 

" Sorry" he stated lowly, walking pass by him, his book bag hanging loosely 

( hardly any books in it ). The teacher just sighed hard and turned to open his book. Vegeta found that the only unluckily empty seat was beside that blue haired that dared to stop him mid way this morning to ask him something he didn't even have an idea about. He walked to it and sat a bit roughly on it, then turned to see class. Krillin snickered as Vegeta cursed beneath his breath. 

" Ok...as you know....diagnostics were yesterday...and I am ...cough cough..pleased [sarcastically] to announce...Vegeta was once again the best grade..." he stated tiredly. The students in the class groaned louder, some of them tried to give him sharp looks....but obviously didn't dare to. Everyone respected the all too well known Vegeta. His respect was fully earned for years earlier in school. His usual evil smirk was pasted on his lips. 

Bulma turned beside her, over to Krillin's seat.

" What's that all about?" she whispered on his ear. 

" Vegeta is the genius on this class....it's a well-known fact that he possesses the great ability to be so good in science..." he whispered back at her. She frowned and looked at him still smirking in his greatness. She sighed hard. 

" What an ego.." she remarked lowly to herself...

~ 1st Period - Spanish

" ¿ Cómo está el señor Yamcha?" asked the spanish teacher to Yamcha. He glanced around the classroom nervously...not really knowing what to answer. Marron made her way to him

" No vas a contestar la pregunta?" she asked him. Obviously her Spanish was more advanced than even most of his English. He lowered his head inside his clenched arms on the desk and hid his face in embarrassment. 

" Come on Yamcha? Everything she asked was ' how are you?' and everything I asked was if you weren't going to answer the question. If you don't know this...how do you expect to be good at it?" she resorted at him. Yamcha looked at her and buried his head again on his arms. 

" I don't need Spanish to go on with life..." he muffled inside his head. By the looks of it he was a bit sleepy. 

" If you want to get out here you do..." she stated back teasingly. Yamcha pulled himself together enough to pull his head up again and look at her. 

" You look beautiful today Marron.." he stated with his puppy dog eyes. She smiled sweetly and kissed him...

~ 2nd Period - English

" Hey Yamcha...you look tired..." noticed Goku glancing at his friend who was holding on to one of the classroom's walls for support. 

" Gee Yamcha....why don't you sit down .." suggested Krillin. Both of them grabbed him by his strong arms and held him tight...until they'd reached his seat. 

" What happened?" asked Goku concerned. 

" Uh...nothing...I'm just tired that's all" he faked to be all right. Goku and Krillin seemed to buy it fair enough...so they left it at ease. 

~ 2nd Period - Math

" Vegeta Ouji" remarked the grumpy teacher seeing Vegeta pass by her as if he hadn't heard anything. 

" Mr. Ouji would you care to explain the reason of your tardiness?" asked the teacher waiting for him to settle down on his seat. He sat silenced glancing at the front of the classroom. The teacher waited furious. It was not the first time this student had caused her trouble. 

" Mr. Ouji....I think I asked you something...." recalled the teacher again. Vegeta sent her a sharp look, crossing his arms across his chest and holding his silence still. 

" Mr. Ouji.....I'd like a reason for you being this late to class. The class is almost over..."

" I was busy...there...you happy!?" he shot back angrily. The teacher's eyes widened and she let out a gasp of astonishment. The classroom breathed in the tense environment...some giggled was heard through it. 

" Mr. Ouji...it is not the first time you've come late to class. I expect to have a meeting with your parents. Your conduct has become a matter of concern not only to me, but to all the teachers on Meredith Brook's. You better suit yourself for a bumpy ride this year. We're not going to let you go that easy..."

" What are you gong to tell my 'parents'? That I have bad grades?..." he stated back mockingly. The room was filled with laughter at him comments. The teacher walked towards his seat indignated. 

" How about I see you in detention Saturday morning?" she stated lowly at him. He frowned, seeing the teacher walk away.

" Shit!" he muffled under his breath.

~ 2nd Period - Econ.

" Hey Bulma!!" squealed excitedly Bulma's best friend Chichi. They hugged for long. 

" Hi...I finally made it here.."

" How do you like it so far?" asked Chichi. Bulma looked around her. 

" Well. I like it so far....but there was some annoying attitudes this morning. Like that Vegeta guy. He was an idiot in the morning with me and now he was a total genius jerk on science. I just don't expect him to hope he's better than me..." both girls giggled. 

" You're going to like it. It's really cool out here. Of course. We are not from the 'totally nerdy' or 'totally freaky' people. We're popular. You know what I mean.."

as Chichi said this, Bulma took a look around. Except for them three dressed well, the people at this school never had the fashion taste the three of them possessed. Girls didn't use make up on their faces and boys were dressed in a total weird mood. Except for that Vegeta guy who dressed quite nicely for her taste and some other kids she'd like how they dressed when she first entered the school. Goku and Kirllin totally dressed fine....like that Vegeta guy. By the looks of it, she'd have to say they went shopping together. 

" ....oh, and one more thing Bulma. Stay away from Yamcha...he's a foul play..." she warned her friend. Bulma smiled and followed Chichi to her Econ. class table, where she had some creations of her own and would teach Bulma how to make some herself. 

~ 2nd Period - Spanish

" 18, le gustaría decirme cual es su opinión sobre la clase?" asked the teacher to 18 witch was seated on the last seat of the last row. 

" Yeah...I think this class it's a major bullshit and I wish of you nothing more than to just recognize the fact that you're going downfall. Maybe by the time I'm married they'll realize that Spanish in this School is a disgrace...just as everything is in this School. No wonder they've got you here..." stated annoyed 18. The teacher turned on her heel and glanced at her. 

" Watch your language young lady. It's not time for you to suggest anything.." stated the airhead teacher. She faked a smile and returned to sleep. 

~ 3rd Period - Science

" Goku, honey....I missed you..." said Chichi walking towards him and kissing him fully on the lips. The kissed until Yamcha broke them up. 

" What do you want jerk off?" said Chichi. Yamcha glanced sharply at her and they stared like that for a while. Goku intervened, placing himself in the middle for both of them to turn elsewhere. 

" Come on, guys! It's not a good thing to be arguing like this. Let's just settle." he suggested calmly. Yamcha looked at her once more and turned on his heel, sitting on the first chair of the row, beside Marron. Chichi sighed hard. 

" Why didn't you let me at him? I would've beat him up and-"

" All right, Chichi. Just calm down. You know I'm still a good friend of his..." 

" Who says I'm not?" she asked at him now frowning. Goku chuckled nervously. 

" I...didn't" he stated tensed. Chichi smiled at him and pinched his cheek, then sat on her chair, arranging her books for class. 

" I think women are complicated.." he stated to himself, sitting behind her. 

~ 3rd Period - English

" Now, let's open our books to page 34, where we will see the listed novels we are to read this year....the first one will be 'Shakespeare in Love' great drama by William Shakespeare. The dude's dead...I know......but he knows his shit. We can talk about that..." the teacher's voice sounded indistinct to both Bulma and 18 who were whispering at the end of the classroom. 

" So how do you like it?" said 18 lowly. Bulma smiled. Luckily for her, the idiot guy witch whom she was most likely to spend the day with, apparently, had an original hair of his own. Naturally it went spiky and all up....covering her from getting caught by the teacher. 

" It had been good.....although it had its moronic assholes that just come here for a living.." both girls giggled. 

" I know a few men like this....right Vegeta??..." stated 18 teasingly. Vegeta sent her a sharp look and turned away. 

" He knows then" she remarked teasingly again. Vegeta turned to her angered. 

" Woman you think if I had to do something for a living I'd be here?" he shot back. 18 smirked. Bulma stood still. 

" Well, no. That's what I'm saying. I mean after all....you're part - time job is to be a stripper... or was it sex for hours?" she nagged once again. Vegeta was about to scream at her when 

" I see you dudes are having a nice one out here..." 18 and Vegeta glanced at each others nervously...for the teacher had caught them...witch only meant one thing.....

" Detention. Saturday morning, the three of you..." he stated, walking ahead of the classroom again. 

" Damn.." cursed Vegeta again under his breath. Both girls giggled at his emotional curses. 

" Don't think you've pulled off this one, airhead.."

" I'm not an airhead...beside...it is basically true. Girls around the whole school talk about your human ability..." she stated. His expression was puzzled. 

" What?" he asked confused. 

" They wonder who could be better .... you know.....in bed.....than you?" she stated. Just as she said this the bell rang. She and Bulma stood up quickly, leaving him all alone. 

" Is that true?" asked Bulma innocently. 18 laughed, her ' I'm sure he is' laugh. Bulma giggled beside her. 

~ 4th Period - Spanish

As Goku and Krillin walked inside the classroom, they saw an argument in development on one of the classroom's desk. It was not going to be the last time they saw Vegeta involved in it...this time with Chloe Robinson....the girl most feared by the student council and basically by everyone. It was a well known fact that she was a crybaby, and to make matters worse...the principal's daughter. They stared closely at the argument engaging. 

" What the fuck do I care?" 

" You should care Vegeta...I'm the only woman who's supposed to live in your life.."

" You are really fucked then if you hope from me more than just a night, tramp.."

" Wha-..what did you call me?" the conversation was covered with ohhs and ahhs. Some people giggled while some gasped in surprise. The poor girl remained seated clueless about the whole situation. Vegeta turned his back on her and walked towards the end of the classroom. He rested himself on the floor and put on his headphones....now starting to hear his loud music. This time it was Creed. Chloe started crying on her seat, being comforted by most of her friends. Krillin and Goku avoided the recent situation and walked towards the end of the classroom beside Vegeta. 

" Vegeta, why'd you have to go on and do that? You know your conduct's just lying in there.."

" Shut up Kakarot, I'm tired of everyone bossing around....I'm going to sleep" he stated carelessly. Goku glanced at Krillin with his ' what do you think we should do?' face. Krillin breathed in

" You know Vegeta...you should try to be a little more....gentle with girls. They're not exactly rock built like us, you know..."

" Did I ask for your opinion?" he stated back angered. 

" I'm just saying-"

" Shut up!! It was not a request...it's an order!!!" he stated back furiously. Goku and Krillin sat on each other's side, on the rows ahead of Vegeta, who was still on the floor listening to the music. 

" Just leave him.....he'll cool off" 

" You sure Goku? I mean that's what we said last time and the next thing I knew I was lying on the square floor unconscious."

" Well......um....." he grinned dorkly. " We'll make sure..." he chuckled innocently. 

~ 4th Period - Math

" There's a new girl in class Yamcha..." stated a good friend of him called Kio.

" Where is she Kio?" he asked totally interested. Kio signaled the new girl he was referring to. 

" That one? The one with the blue hair? You're kidding...."

" No I'm not. That's the chick form the Capsule whatever..."

" Corporation. Anyway....she's a beauty.."

" Pretty innocent huh?"

" Sure" the both guys lol, thinking about their little devilish plan that was supposed to make Bulma go ga ga for them.

" Hello babe...I believe you're new.." stated Yamcha being as polite and angelical as he could be. Bulma stared at him

" Hello?" she asked a bit ticked off. Yamcha reach out a hand to her. She narrowed her eyes at him leaving his hand hanging.

" What do you want?" she asked him a bit pissed but containing herself.

" Well...I'm not new in this school or anything and I was hoping you could please lend me the honor to-"

" Listen little asshole-" she closed her book tightly. " First of all, I don't need jerk off idiots sucking up on me because I'm rich or beautiful. Secondly, I don't like you calling me nor babe or anything that can come out of that moronic mind of yours and third, the only reason I waited long enough for you to just shut up was because you're stepping on my homework, and I hoped you'd at least have the decency to stand off it!" she stated a bit loud. Yamcha froze. He didn't know what to say or do...no girl had turned him down....and worse of all like this. Bulma pulled the papers from below him and walked away. Soon the room was filled with cheering and applauses. 

~ 4th Period - English 

" Chichi loves Goku..." wrote Chichi on the last page of her notebook. It had a heart around it and it was written several times, with little stars and circles all around the page. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. The English teacher stood behind her 

" Pay attention or I'll see you in detention..." he stated walking now ahead of her and into the front in the classroom. She sighed hard and returned to try and listen to class. 

~ 4th Period - Science

" 18 can you come to the party this Saturday?" asked a friendly girl from her Science class. 

" Where's this 'party' of yours taking place anyway?"

" It's in Dumpweed....the place is highly decorated and it contains radical music and monster sound systems. You should come. You'll have a great time!!" 

" Well....let me think about it. I'm sure Krillin will be delighted to go after all"

" Yeah....we'll be selling beer and all the fun stuff..."

" Sure..." stated 18 seeing her friend walking away.

" Let me know ok..." she stated now seating on the front seat of the classroom. 18 sighed hard. 

~ Lunch

Finally lunch came. Goku and Krillin were seating on their usual table, waiting for the girls to arrive. Vegeta was walking towards them with his tray full of different kinds of food. 

" Woa Vegeta....that's a lot of food you got there..." stated Krillin a bit wide eyed. Goku glanced at Krillin then looked at his tray....witch was filled with different kinds of food too. He laughed nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head. 

" Well...I don't think it's that much.." he stated a bit silly. Krillin backed away nervously as Vegeta sat down with his tray and sent Krillin a mean look. 

" Hey Vegeta...are you going to play the hoops on Ph.Ed?" asked Goku to his grumpy friend. Vegeta looked up at him and just nodded, his mouth filled with food. 

" Well, Goku....how do you like the new girl?" asked Krillin. 

" Well....she's nice-"

" And beautiful might I add..." Krillin cut him off. 

" I don't think she'll have a problem breaking hearts here...."

" I'm sure she won't. She's quite nice and funny.." both of them said. Vegeta looked up again, confused as of who where they talking about. 

" Yeah...no offense Veg man, but you should get to know her..."

" Yeah, Vegeta. You were quite nice to her this morning.." stated Krillin. Both of them snickered lowly to themselves as Vegeta's expression changed to anger and confusion. He had stopped eating when he heard quite well who were the guys talking about. Their laughter was brought to an end when The three girls arrived on the table. 

" So...18 told me something about a party this Saturday..." stated Chichi to Goku kissing his lips shortly, then sitting beside him and across of Krillin and Vegeta. 18 kissed her boyfriend and sat beside him too, leaving Bulma to sit beside Chichi and across 18. 

" So Krillin....do you wanna go? It's kind of going to be a blast...I'm sure we'll have fun.."

" Well....I don't know 18. I mean....I'll have to ask my parents first-"

" [tsk] ]tsk] what a baby. You're pitiful.." grunted Vegeta mockingly, his classic smirk pasted on his face. Bulma glanced at him and frown.

" Well at least he's decent enough to ask his parents..." she stated at him. Vegeta frowned and sent her a menacing look. 

" Woman...you better shut your mouth before you can even realize who you're dealing with..." he warned. 

" Wow!! who am I dealing with.....care to enlighten me..?" she asked sarcastically at him. Vegeta almost killed her with his look

" I'm not going to warn you anymore....you better watch it..." he warned again. Bulma frowned even more. 

" Look pal, I don't know what your problem is, but you are the one who better watch out. I'm a woman...you're supposed to respect me.."

" The hell do I care what you are. To me...you are all the same. Although sometimes you come in quite handy..." he smirked evilly. Her anger rose up to her face. Goku stood up and placed his arms between them in a peace attempt. 

" Come on guys..." he smiled nervously, a sweat drop formed at the edge of his forehead. " Let's just eat....later on you can talk about it..." he stated. Bulma and Vegeta glanced sharply at each other's and humped, turning their looks away and both crossing their arms across their chest. 18 rolled her eyes. 

" Anyway...Vegeta, you have to come..." 

" Why should I? It's not like I want to.....less when that maniac is going to be there..." he muffled. Bulma's anger rose up again. 

" Who are you to be talking about maniacs, psycho. You should look at yourself first before talking..."

" I've looked at my self enough times....unlike you-"

" You are such a jerk"

" Freak"

" Asshole"

" Airhead"

" Dumb"

" Blue haired bitch"

" Lunatic slut"

" That's enough" stopped them Chichi. Both of them glanced at her standing figure between them. 

" Vegeta, you haven't even met her so you can be insulting her....neither have you Bulma, so you guys just stop it, ok. Let's just try and eat in harmony."

" I would if she'd just shut up!!"

" What about you?!" 

" Ok. Vegeta, you go on to that table" Chichi signaled with her finger." With both Goku and Krillin. We girls stay here..." she suggested. 

" Why can't you go to the other table and we stay here?" asked Vegeta angered. 

" Yeah!" Krillin backed him up. Chichi sighed hard trying to maintain herself calmed. Goku stood behind her. 

" Guys let's just go..." he said, picking up his food and placing it on the table beside theirs. Vegeta sent one more sharp look to Bulma then headed off beside him. 

" Honey I will-"

" Bug off, Krillin. Just leave!" stated 18 madly at Krillin. He picked his tray and sat beside Goku with a saddened expression. Chichi sat back down and resumed eating. 

" That guy is the biggest jerk" started Bulma.

" We know that Bulma" remarked 18. " But we try and keep it under wraps you know. If you keep giving him chances to argue, he'll keep it up.." 

" Fine.....I just can't stand him...."

" Looks like you started off with the wrong foot there, Vegeta..."

" Shut up Kakarot! I won't put up myself to deal with that selfish woman!" he stated back angrily. Krillin looked at him. 

" Well Vegeta....she's not that bad....I mean...she's quite nice. You should give her a chance..-"

" I would give her chance if she wasn't so....so......" he stammered, then frowned.

" Forget it.." he finally stated giving up on his intent to insult her once more. Goku grinned cluelessly. 

" Vegeta...what were you going to say...?" he asked him. Vegeta glanced at Goku sharply. 

" Nothing.." he growled lowly, resuming to eat his food. Krillin and Goku glanced at each other. 

" Vegeta?" asked Krillin a bit tenebrously. 

" What?" he stated angered still. 

" What were you going to say?" he asked smiling a bit silly. Vegeta's cheeks sparkled with a rosy color. 

" You like her don't you?" said Goku hitting straight to the point. Vegeta glanced up again, frowning harder. 

" Of course not!" he shot back louder. Krillin and Goku snickered mockingly. Goku tap his shoulder. 

" That's ok...we won't tell. Though she hates you, man.....you can be a little decent to her...." stated Goku. 

" Enough Kakarot! I'm out of here!!" he remarked, leaving his empty tray on the table. 

" Who would've ever thought he'd fall for a girl..." stated Krillin both of them watching him leave...

~ 6th Period - Ph. Ed

" [hard sigh] finally....the last class. I never thought this day would come to an end..." stated Chichi tiredly. Bulma and 18 looked at her, putting on their Ph.Ed uniforms on. 

" So...Bulma.....what was that discussion about? I mean, now we can talk about it...you're more calmed" asked 18. Chichi took a place beside them on their bench and the three of them started to tie their shoelaces. 

" Oh...I don't know. This guy is such an asshole. I mean, you know....did you hear what her called me?" 

" Well, yeah....he did deserve it quite well..." defended her Chichi. 

" Is he always like this....I mean....he is quite cute and he's got a hot body....but his ego is quite bigger than himself..." she stated calmly. Chichi and 18 looked at each others in question. 

" Bulma....are you saying you feel attracted to this man?" asked Chichi. 18 kept staring at , waiting for the important answer. 

" Well...uh....I...." she stammered. Both girls giggled.

" What?" asked Bulma a bit annoyed. 18 stopped giggling. 

" Well....he is really hot....have you ever looked at his buns?-"

" Yeah" interrupted Chichi. " Girls say he's the best in bed..."

" Girls? as in ' many girls'?" asked Bulma looking at them questionably. 

" Yes.." nodded 18." As in many girls. You may find this guy a fucking asshole and everything...but every girl loves a tough guy attitude.."

" And a well-built body..." added Chichi

" And his little cute face....you can't deny he has the perfect qualities to have every girl at her knees..." 

" Mmm-hmm" continued Chichi

" That's right. Even better when he posses every skill to make the girls actually be drooled over him and die to hold him in their arms.....he could find a great girlfriend....if he took it seriously..I mean..."

" You know she's right, Bulma. 18 knows him first than any of us..." stated Chichi. Bulma looked at both of them. 

" Well...if he's such a player...I don't think I will have a problem making him beg for me...." 

" Well, Bulma. He is a dangerous play....you should be careful. You're playing with fire....you can get burned if you don't watch it.." warned 18. Chichi nodded in agreeing and Bulma just sighed and stood up. 

" Well....let's just forget it... I mean....we have to make it to P.E still..." 

" Sure" both girls stood up and in less than a second headed out the bathroom's door and into the field.

When they got there...they saw a circle filled with a bunch of people. Bulma made it in between the crowd to finally see what was going on. Then she saw. Vegeta had Yamcha pinned against the wall, his hand gripping Yamcha's neck, making Yamcha's face red, almost purple. He was telling him something when Goku intervened. 

" Let him go, Vegeta. You know you'll just get into more trouble if you don't..." stated Goku peacefully. Vegeta squeezed Yamcha's throat tighter then let go, letting Yamcha fall to the floor and gasping for air. He turned on his heel and walked away from the scene. Some girls ran to him asking if he was ok and if he needed help. The rest walked away right when the teacher came in. 

Goku and Vegeta sat on the bench....they knew Vegeta would be called soon. Bulma watched him cautiously, seeing his face get darker and darker...and his struggle to try and keep himself calmed while he could. Then, after a while, she noticed him talking to Goku about something angrily. Must've been the reason for the fight to start anyway. Chichi and 18 walked behind her. 

" What happened?" asked Chichi alarmed. 

" I don't know....he was about to kill the asshole I sent to fly this morning" stated Bulma calmly, still looking at Vegeta and Goku talking. Chichi smiled to herself. 

" Well good....that will teach him to be such an asshole..." she stated happily. 18 looked at her with her 'I can't believe you' face. Chichi just rolled her eyes. 

" Well anyway...we'll find out in a couple of minutes anyway..." stated 18. The three girls walked away from the scene, and into the benches to wait for the class to end. 

" Vegeta....you know what's up for you..." stated the discipline teacher standing in front of Vegeta. Vegeta glanced sharply at him and stood up, walking way ahead of the teacher. The teacher followed. Goku stood up from the bench and went to get Krillin and then walked where the girls were seated. 

" What happened Goku?" asked Chichi, now leaning herself to rest on Goku's chest. 18 did the same with Krillin after they had finally talked about whatever bugged her at lunch and finally had settled down. 

" Well....you know...the usual. Yamcha started to say dumb things to other guys and Vegeta got tired...you get the idea..." 

" He defended other guys?" asked Chichi in her almost unbelievable tone.

" No...he did it because he was tired of Yamcha.." stated Goku. Krillin agreed with him on that. 

" Well....what's going to happen with him?" asked Bulma concerned. Everyone turned their heads down, as if it was something bad....really bad. Goku decided to answer after all.

" Well...I'm not quite sure...but I think he'll be suspended...if not expelled..."

" Suspended? .... Expelled?" she asked eye widened. 

" Well, Yeah Bulma" answered Krillin. " He has gotten himself into quite big trouble I think. Ever since he started here in third grade.... always pulling pranks on teachers...always making fun of them. The only things that saves him from not being out of school are his grades...at least he's a genius.."

" Genius?" she doubted.

" Well...actually...he is..." stated 18. " He does have great grades.....but I don't think that'll save him from this one...."

" Well....let's.....all be positive about it....he can't do that bad..." suggested Goku. everyone agreed and turned to change the topic. 

Soon enough, school was out. The five buds stood in front of the P. Office waiting for Vegeta who was sitting on the chair across the Principal's. On the other chair sat the discipline teacher and in the chair beside him sat Yamcha all broken and bleeding through his nose. 

~ Inside the Office

" Well Mr. Ouji....I think you know what happens after this..." stated the principal seriously. Vegeta maintained himself silenced. 

" I'm sure he does, Ma'am...." added the teacher. 

" Well....I want to have a little talk with my student. You're dismissed. Both of you" stated sweetly the principal. Both Yamcha and the teacher stood up and headed out the door. The Principal started. 

" Vegeta....[hard sigh] ... what did I warned last time?" asked Brooks. Vegeta looked at the floor...his face already showed he acknowledged what she was talking about. 

" This is the last straw...there is no 'opportunity'....unless you agree to behave once again...this time I mean it. I know about your problems at home...but please I ask nothing more of you than to just control yourself. You are one of the top students around the nation. You SAT scores lasted in second place around the world, how come you can't just have a little bit of consideration towards your conduct. You might even grow to be a better person, you know....." 

" Sorry" he managed to say beneath his breath almost inaudible. Brooks looked at him and smiled sweetly. 

" You can grow out of it...I know. But you have to believe in yourself first. It's not hard for you to remain calmed a day is it?" she asked. He maintained himself silenced. 

" I know you do. Go on. I won't retain you any longer. You know you have detention on Saturday..." she stated. Vegeta stood up and nodded in agreement, walking out of the office. 

Once again, his book bag hanging loosely ( no books in it this time ) he walked out towards the group of friends waiting for him. 

" What did she say, Veg man?" 

" Detention. Saturday." he stated. Everyone looked at his bit saddened and deep expression.....of course he wouldn't admit everyone he was feeling a bit depressed. 

" So guys....are we going to the party....??" asked Chichi cheering up everyone. 

" Sure..." everyone agreed...even Vegeta who just nodded. 

" Fine...so. Chichi and 18 will stay over at my house then!" announced Bulma. 18 and Chichi agreed. 

Soon everyone's parents were there. Everyone's except for Vegeta's. Bulma's parents 'unluckily' hadn't made it on time either....so they were left all alone in the benches in front of the school. Some other kids walking by. Bulma glanced at Vegeta who was still glancing at the floor, his face still saddened. 

" What's wrong with you, Vegeta?" she asked sweetly. Vegeta nodded in negative response. 

" You know....it's better if you talk them out. It will get a lot easier for you..." she suggested smiling in superiority. 

" Woman stop pestering me!. I told you nothing was wrong!" he stated a bit loud...but if anyone knew Bulma...they'd known she didn't give out that easy.

" Sure. Uh - huh! Why are you still looking at the floor then?" she asked. Busted. His saddened expression changed to one of anger. 

" Because I want to..." he stated back...not loud this time, but still rough. Bulma sighed hard and placed her foot on the blank spot on the floor he was looking at. 

" Now what are you looking at?" she asked him. He looked at her, not really noticing still, how close she was to him. Her scent was heavenly and so was her precious smile witch she still have plastered on her face. 

" What do you care?!" he stated angrily again, turning away from her. She removed her foot from where she had it and scoot herself closer to him. He watched her movements in confusion. Nothing could hide away that her body was quite...good?

" What do you think you're doing?" he asked now frowning at her. 

" Nothing" she kissed his shoulder purposely, making him stand up from the bench. 

" That's it!" he started walking away. Bulma moved faster, placing herself in front of him. 

" Stop it!" he demanded angrily. Bulma held her place. 

" I won't stop it until you tell me what's wrong?" she stated smiling still. He tried to move away but she followed every one of his movements, letting him do nothing but give up his efforts. 

" Get away from me...woman!" he stated madly. She stood there giggling, following his movements. She continued her 'fun', until he got bothered. In a sudden movement he leaned in and kissed her lips shortly. She stood ice cold like a cement statue. He chuckled. 

" Not waiting for that one, were you?" he asked in his low sexy voice. She blinked clueless at what had just happened. He chuckled more, then resumed his pace towards nowhere.....letting Bulma standing still by the movement he had just pulled on her. 

" Bulma, honey..." called her mother out of the car. By the looks of it, she had stood there for quite a long time. Long enough for her mother to come and pick her up. She grabbed her bag from the bench and entered the car. 

" So...how was school today sweetie...?" asked her mother smiling sweetly. 

" It...was....good...." she answered with difficulty. The two Briefs paced off school into their house.

~ Bulma's house

Night came quickly, and soon the three best buds were hanging around on Bulma's room. 

" What do you think of this one?" asked Bulma placing over herself a black outfit. It was a turtleneck mini dress, simple and quite lovely. 

" I think you should go in that one. It'll fit quite nicely. If you put something over it.." stated 18...the fashion queen. 

" What do you mean something over it? Like some jacket or some lose-"

" No silly.....not a jacket. I meant jewelry. A silver necklace that falls loosely down to your abs should do it. Then some circled earrings and a nice bracelet should put you right on track..." she suggested. Bulma agreed and looked for the jewelry she was to wear. Then she helped Chichi to pick out her outfit. She chose a beautiful white strings dress that showed off her mid thigh and pressure her breasts comfortably, letting her chest to show a bit more fully. Her accessories were also silver ones and soon enough they watched 18 chose her outfit. 18 wore a blue dress just as her eyes color. It was mini too, but it was strings less, letting her body figure show quite heavenly....just as Chichi's and Bulma's. The girls went to take a bath and get their stuff ready. Then they prepared themselves for midnight had come....witch only meant one thing......'gIrL tAlK!!!'

" ....Goku and I have been together for almost five years now...it's cool to know that we're still together after so much.." stated Chichi dreamily. 18 rolled her eyes and yawned while Bulma listened with great admiration

" And you guys haven't broken up once?" she asked.

" Well, yes, actually. Two times. Once we broke it for around 6 weeks or so..."

" I wonder what about....I mean you seem to get along just fine..."

" Well...you know...I needed space and so did he....so we broke it..."

" And the other time?" asked Bulma. 

" We had a horrible fight about me wanting to go to Vegas and him wanting to go to LA..."

" So you guys travel together?" asked Bulma again. She couldn't believe it.

" Well, yeah..."

" Have you slept with him?" asked 18 out of nowhere. Chichi's cheeks flushed and Bulma giggled. 

" Well...." Chichi stammered " It's not like you haven't done it 18.." she stated. 18s eyes widened and the three girls laughed hardly.

" So you guys have gone through that already?" asked Bulma innocently. 

18 looked at her with surprise

" Wait. Don't tell me you haven't?" she asked. Bulma nodded a negative response.

" WHAT?!" the two girls fell backwards laughing so hard. Bulma blushed.

" God! Like it was such a bad thing.."

" Don't tell me you're waiting for like a perfect guy to come at you..?" stated Chichi. 

" It's not I'm like waiting for a special guy..it's just.....you know how picky I am about my shoes...they only go on my feet...." she stated. Both girls laughed again as Bulma stood there watching them laugh. Soon Chichi's cell phone rang..

" Hello?....Goku?...what?! you're coming over?" as she said this, Bulma started doing signals that indicated that never in a trillions lifetime could she say yes..

" Sure!! No...Bulma doesn't have a problem!! Sure...me too..bye..." she hung up.

" Why did you do that? Now they're coming....!!" stated Bulma fearful.

" Don't worry, it's just Goku. He will bring me something I asked him to..."

" What?" asked 18 curiously. Chichi smiled...a well-known smile.

" What?" asked now Bulma. Chichi leaned in and whispered something on 18's ear. Both girls laughed again

" Tell me! Now!" she requested smiling. The girls laughed so hard they couldn't breathe. Soon their breath caught up with them. 

" It was just a fake call. I pressed a button on my cell phone that dials my own number... Bulma, you have to learn to chill out!! You're being too pure.."

" It's not pure....it's just....you've done it...well...well done. I won't still. It's a personal choice every woman has to take for herself."

" Fine" stated 18." We will let you at ease for now....but I'm sure you've gone third base to say the least..." she said. 

" Yes I have....I don't think it was bad at all....but it's just....something always stopped me from doing it. As if I was doing something wrong and I could feel it...so I just let it go.."

" I know how it feels like honey. And trust me....Goku's my first guy.."

" And Krillin is my first one too..." both girls stated safely. Bulma agreed with them.

" We better get to sleep" suggested 18. " You don't want to have dark circles under your eyes tomorrow..." 

" Sure" the other two girls agreed, now the three resting themselves on the bed and fading away to sleep.

" 18...Chichi...." asked Bulma in the dark room. Both girls opened their eyes.

" What?" the asked.

" What about Vegeta?" she asked. 

" Bulma.....we explained Vegeta for you....he's not the guy you'd want to do it with..." stated 18.

" But....does he have problems...you know...in his house?" asked Bulma again a bit doubtful.

" He's had a rough past. His parents died when he was a kid. His foster parents treat him like a son....but sometimes they used to hit him hard. He'd come to school with bruises on his face. He has a scar from his chest bone to his rib. His father whooped him hard that time..."stated 18 lowly. Bulma's heart started stinging. 

" And where does he live now?" she asked.

" He lives in an apartment with his cousin. It's a girl named Gia. She's a model and agreed to take care of him. She's rich and powerful...one of the best-paid models.." responded Chichi.

" She's quite beautiful too.." added 18. Bulma sighed and rested her head worriedly on her pillow. 

" Why is he like this with girls?" she asked again.

" Well....I think he doesn't care about life...even tough he's quite brilliant and good looking..." responded 18. 

" He scored the second best SAT scores of the Nation last year..." added Chichi. Bulma sighed hard. 

" Well sleep tight you guys" she finally stated, fading away to sleep.

" You too" both girls stated back fading away to sleep soon after her. 

~ Morning at Goku's house.

" Krillin...I think we should drag Vegeta out of detention..." stated Goku, 9 o'clock in the morning to his sleeping best fried Krillin. Krillin opened one eye sleepy, trying to avoid the clarity entering through Goku's room window. 

" What?" asked Krillin groggily." You woke me up at this time of the morning to drag Vegeta out of detention.....I must be dreaming..." he muffled, covering himself from the sun's rays with his pillow. Goku removed the pillow away from him, letting clarity in and making Krillin wake up. Krillin lifted his all over tired body from the sleeping bag on the floor as if it weighted more than 500 pounds.

" Man Goku..." he protested.." Why do you wake me up for this..."

" Because we need to drag Vegeta out of detention. Beside...I need to buy some new shoes for tonight's party and I thought you needed new...new...." he scratched the back of his head nervously, as if he was thinking something to come up with. Krillin frowned.

" You did it on purpose. You bum...I knew you'd wake me up early. You always do then start making up something so I can believe you and go with you...and to make it worse...in the end we end up not doing one thing at all..." he protested. Goku grinned.

" Aw come on. Don't be lazy....you'll have time to sleep later on..." he whined back. Krillin stood up.

" Aw...all right. I'll go. It's just because it's Vegeta...else I wouldn't have done it..."

" Not even 18?" he asked sheepishly. He glanced up and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. Soon the two boys were headed to school....to the detention classroom.

~ Bulma's house

The girls left to fix their hair...and make up on the morning.

~ School - Detention Class.

Vegeta lied slumped down on the chair, putting his headphones on and hearing his loud music...this time Green Day's 'Prosthetic Head'. As he moved his head with the music's tunes, his eyes closed, he didn't noticed the teacher ordering him something. The teacher approached his seat and slammed his hand hard on Vegeta's desk. Vegeta took out his headphones, never taking his menacing look off the teacher

" I said you have to turn it down...this is not a party Vegeta Ouji" stated the teacher angrily. Vegeta ignored the teacher, putting his headphones on again and turning the volume higher. 

" That's it pal! That's one more hour you've earned!" the teacher shouted angrily. Vegeta stopped the music.

" Shit" he cursed under his breath. Goku and Krillin made an appearance inside the room where only 13 students ...or so counted Goku...were doing absolutely nothing but wasting their time sitting on a desk. Mr. Peacher, the detention teacher looked at them

" Mr. Son and Mr. Solibate....what a pleasure to meet you here....take a seat" he stated grumpily. 

" No....Mr.Peacher...we're not supposed to be here...we just wanted to ask you something...." stated Krillin. The teacher glanced at them suspiciously.

" Shoot...." he remarked. Goku stood in front of him while Krillin covered one side, signaling Vegeta to walk pass by them. Soon....the three students were out of there no problem.

" Gee....he almost caught us this time...." stated Goku breathing hard. Krillin nodded, and Vegeta walked beside them to Goku's car. It was a gray sports car that was well kept so far...

" Vegeta....do you have anything for tonight's party?" asked Goku. Vegeta nodded a negative response.

" Do you have money?" asked Krillin. He smirked

" Of course I do" he stated in his 'I'm so much higher than you' tone of voice. Soon, the three buds were headed to the mall to buy some clothes for the night. Meanwhile...

~ Bulma's house - 7pm

" Ok girls, let's see the first one of us..." stated 18. Bulma walked out of the bathroom with her black outfit on. She wore some glittery black eye shadows witch outlined her both blue eyes. She finished her eyes with a black eye liner on the low part of her eyes. Her lips shined with a pure blush gloss ( it's a rosy lip-gloss) and sparkled covered her chest and arms. Her hair was curled up, falling some of it on her shoulders. Her accessories.....just as 18 said...gave her the last touch.

Next came Chichi. Her eyes were decorated with some white eye shadow and sharpening glitter over her eye lids almost getting into her brows. She outline the lower part with a blue eye liner and decorated her lips with a clear gloss that sparkled with great ability. Her accessories also gave her the final touch...almost looking angelically. Her hair was lonely wore down, some string falling on her face and some string hanging loosely around her elbows. 

Finally ...18 was out. She had a dark blue eye shadow that only showed its natural beauty. She outlined her lower part of the eye with a blue eye liner and she added a silver body shimmer all around her body...letting herself and her beauty to come naturally. Her hair was up in a beautiful ponytail, some string hanging loosely on her face. When the three girls glanced at each others on the large mirror on Bulma's room...they were convinced on how pretty they looked and finally headed downstairs and into Bulma's red convertible. In no time they were out of there and into the Dumpweed party.

~ Dumpweed - The Party

Goku, Vegeta and Krillin were waiting for the girls outside the place to finally get inside. Goku's face lit up when he saw the red convertible with the three girls in it make its entrance. Chichi stepped out first, walking towards Goku angelically. 

" You look beautiful..." he stated his mouth wide open. Chichi smiled flirtatiously and sent him a tenacious glance, then leaned in and kissed him. 

" I knew you'd like it.." she stated sweetly kissing him again. As she talked, the other two girls made their way towards them. Bulma couldn't help it but to glance at Vegeta really steadily, for he was dressed quite good. He had a black Armani blouse and some khaki Dockers that really fit him well. The blouse was one size smaller than his own...giving great feature to his chest muscles as well as his arm's. The pants gave a great view of his nicely fitted ass and his royal way of walking made him completely hot for her. He couldn't help but to stare at her either for she was dressed more fitted and perfectly than what he had imagined. She looked different, beautiful and completely into her senses...not at all the mentally challenged airhead he had taken her for. Goku tap Vegeta's shoulder.

" Come on....we're going in..." he stated. Both Bulma and Vegeta followed the couples walking ahead of them.

" You look nice, Vegeta.." she stated before going in. Vegeta, never taking his eyes off the way they were headed answered her a 

" Same you..." . Bulma rolled her eyes though it wasn't a surprise the way he answered. But she knew he meant more than what he said. She knew it was much by him just saying 'same you' for not many girls expected that from him. 

Entering the Pub, a girl named Lani went to Vegeta and dragged him to the dance floor. Goku, Chichi, 18 and Krillin went to the dance floor too. Bulma glanced partially at Vegeta dancing, and was impressed by his moves. He really didn't dance that bad....in fact....he danced really good...! Her discovery only lasted so far for in less than two seconds she was already dragged to the dance floor. 

Vegeta and Lani were dancing, but he couldn't help but to watch Bulma and her sexy way of dancing. Her curves showed quite nicely....better else...real nicely. Her firm ass was tenacious and her smile was sweet....too sweet. One guy made his way towards her and she giggled flirtatiously at him. The guy leaned on her ear and whispered something at witch she giggled a bit more and blushed lightly. By these smooth moves from the guy, Vegeta was driven away. He left Lani standing on the dance floor all-alone, making his way towards Bulma. 

Bulma shook her curves right, not really caring much about what people were actually seeing her. As she turned in one of her hot moves, she stumbled against Vegeta.

" Sor- oh it's you.." she stated resuming her dance. Vegeta growled in response and started dancing beside her. She was about to step out for a cup of water. All her friends had already sat down, waiting for another type of song to start. In a swift, sudden movement, she was in the spotlight....with none other than her favorite person in the whole world....Vegeta?"

"Ladies and Gentleman gathered here today...we have chosen today's best dancing couples.....here they are...." announced a man through a loudspeaker. Everyone cheered seeing Bulma and Vegeta standing in the middle of the dance floor completely clueless about the whole situation. The cheering got louder as their friends made their way into the crowd around the dance floor.

" So...you know what you gotta do....show us your...little moves..." stated the man through the loudspeaker again. A rhythmic music started playing and everyone gathered around to see them dance. It was Brittney Spears 'Slave 4 you'. Vegeta, not wasting any second, placed his hand on her stomach and pulled her to him, narrowing the space between her soft back and his hard, hot chest, then whispered on her ear

" Just dance with me" then let her go. She felt his hot breath tickle his ear. Soon enough she leaned on him again, letting her hands slip slowly through his whole chest and belly. She stopped when she found Vegeta behind her holding her waist against his, motioning some of his sexual movements that drove every girl in the club crazy. She could feel his manhood pressed lightly against her, making her knees feel stumble and a little weak. Their dancing continued something like that until the song finally ended. Everyone cheered loudly, some people chanting 'Vegeta' several times. As soon as the spotlight was off, Bulma walked herself to the bathroom.

When she opened the door, all she could do was breathe hard and profound, trying to catch her breath....or at least as much as she could. Soon the door was opened, followed by her two friends walking towards her.

" Are you ok?" asked Chichi, seeing her so out of breath. Bulma nodded then sat down on the little chairs that were provided on the bathroom. 18 sat beside her.

" You were awesome!!" she cheered hugging Bulma. Chichi hugged her too, making this a triple hug. Soon the girls gained their composure. 

" Why were you so out of breath..." asked Chichi curiously out of nowhere. She breathed in and giggled.

" He's an artist at this stuff you know? His hands did what they wanted to with me...it was like from his touch I simply was at his mercy..." she stated. Chichi and 18 narrowed her eyes. 

" I think I told you-"

" I know what you told me 18!....but suddenly....I do not feel fear anymore. It's basically the other way around...I feel safe..."

" You're falling in love with a guy that does not know love.." stated Chichi motherly. 

" What if he just needs someone to show him love?" she asked both to herself but unfortunally out loud.

" He's had many women that have given their worlds for him and he hasn't loved them. He knows what love is....he just enjoys breaking hearts better..."

" 18....That's just it. I think that giving him their worlds doesn't mean a thing if they do it because they wanted him to love them, not because they loved him...."

" She's got a point there, 18.." agreed Chichi. 18 rolled her eyes and sighed hard. 

" Fine....I'm here if you need me..." she finally stated.

" I'm here too" stated Chichi beside her. She embraced both her friends.

" Thank you guys...." she stated back, now the three girls standing up from the seats and into the party.

They went to their seats and finally ordered some drinks. After five jars of beer, they were finally up to go....well almost. Vegeta and Goku started a drinking contest and they had drank about 20 tequila shots. Chichi and 18 helped Goku walk his way to his car....as for Vegeta, he had one arm embraced around Bulma, Krillin trying to hold on to his other arm, but he resisted....saying he was ok and that he was the toughest guy in the world. 

" Ok....finally....here's Goku's car. Where's yours Bulma?" asked Chichi turning off the alarm of Goku's car. Goku pulled his head up dozily

" You heard tha.....tha..was.....the ice cream pigeon....I tried to kill me...." he stated a groggily. Everyone sober laughed about his commentary. 

" It's ok, Chichi...my car's two parking away from here...I'll take him home...." she stated. Chichi nodded, pushing Goku inside the car

" They'll kill me....I swear Chi...." he stated, resisting her intents. Bulma heard Chichi struggle and managed to get away, walking to her car with Vegeta walking loosely, and hanging to her shoulder. Krillin held on a second behind her, saying his goodbyes to his girlfriend.

" You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen..." stated Vegeta, his eyes a little bloodshot and shut. She looked at him

" Shut up, Vegeta. You're drunk. You don't want to say things you'll be sorry later for.." she warned, opening the door for him.

" Who do you take me for...some stupid asshole....." he turned his head in an incoherent movement.

" Get in.." she stated. Vegeta smirked

" Don't boss me....you think I should be your servant...." he stated again lost in some kind of universe. Bulma sighed hard and rolled her eyes.

" Get in" she demanded, then sighed hard again noticing he wasn't doing any movement at all but just look deeply into her eyes. "Vegeta....I don't have time to deal with you ok? It's 4 o'clock in the morning and I still have to get you home, beside getting Krillin too."

" It's better see two of you....resembles your beauty more outer bounds.." he stated again his eyes a bit shut. Bulma frowned.

" Vegeta...this is the last time I will tell you to get inside the damn car!!" she shouted.

" You don't have to scream woman!!" he chuckled, getting himself inside the car. Krillin returned to the car and boarded it. Soon enough they were off to Vegeta's place.

~ Vegeta's Place - Gia's apartment.

Bulma, Vegeta and Krillin headed up to the 22nd floor....where all the penthouses were. When the elevator door opened, there were only two penthouses. 

" Vegeta..." turned Bulma to Vegeta who was still on the elevator talking to Krillin his incoherencies. She walked towards him and dragged him out of it.

" Vegeta, witch one of these two is it?" she asked. Vegeta chuckled and looked steadily at the two apartments....widening and narrowing his eyes to try and see more clearly. Bulma placed her fingers against her forehead hard, applying pressure to her grip on her nose's upper bones. Krillin tap her shoulder.

" Calm down Bulma....he should know what his apartment is...."

" Apparently Krillin he doesn't..." she stated back a bit furious. Krillin stepped back, letting Bulma handle the situation. Bulma walked to him

" Vegeta...witch one is your apartment?" she asked. He took out a key chain that possessed several keys. 

" Do you know witch one's the key?" she asked, drawing the keys near to his eyes so he could see them. The effort was not worth it, since he didn't identify none of the keys. Bulma turned to Krillin.

" Look, it's late. I wanna get home. I'll have him stay over at my house. I'll drive him here tomorrow" she suggested. Krillin's eyes widened.

" WHAT?! Letting a drunk Vegeta stay over at your place...I don't think it's such a good idea..." he stated suspiciously looking at Vegeta doing some strange noises and playing with his key chain. 

" I know Krillin.....but if you're willing to knock on the doors and wake up everyone around here...I think my idea is better..." she stated back at him. Krillin raised a brow.

" I don't know Bulma. I mean you don't know him. We don't know what he's capable of doing with you..."

" KRILLIN" she stated a bit surprised and angered. " He won't do anything. I won't let him do anything!!" she stated again. Krillin just sighed.

" Well...it's up to you. You'll have to cope with the consequences tomorrow..." he stated. Bulma sighed hard again, raising her two brows shortly.

" I know..." with that. The three of them were heading off to Krillin's. Then CC.

~ Capsule Corporation - The Cope

Bulma sneaked in through the window, avoiding a long 'curfew' speech with her parents at 5:47 in the morning. Entering her room, she helped Vegeta sneak in too. Vegeta stood still, glancing at her room quite strangely. Bulma searched through some stuff on her closet and finally found her black sleeping bag. She tossed it over to Vegeta, whom never made an attempt to catch it letting it fall freely to the floor.

" Vegeta just lay it down there. You can sleep over tonight, tomorrow I'll take you home, ok?" she stated tiredly. Vegeta did as told. Not two seconds passed before she turned off the lights.

" Vegeta?" she turned on the lights seeking for him on the floor. He wasn't there, instead he was at a little corner taking off his clothes. She managed to see with the corner of her eye, a little bit of his soft skin and hardened muscles. 

" What?" he asked annoyed. Bulma unrest herself from the bed, looking at him fully. She gasped in surprise and turned away when she saw his whole body almost naked. Her face blushed hard.

" Why are you taking off your clothes?" she asked, still flushed with a dark shade of red. He looked at her.

" Because I sleep naked.....why....does it bother you?" he asked sarcastically. Bulma blushed harder. 

" Sure it doesn't....." she faked. " Make yourself at home..." she stated, feeling once again the victor of this little argument of theirs. 

" I sure am...." he stated, now returning to his sleeping bag and fading away to sleep. Bulma turned off the light and finally faded off too.

Afternoon came and still both of them were sleeping. Bulma woke up first than Vegeta. She turned to see Vegeta sleeping. He was sleeping backwards, his two hands holding the pillow. He slept with his mouth closed. She glanced at his body now. His hard, muscled back was hot enough. He had a tiny little slimy waist and a bit of his nicely formed buns showed. Bulma giggled to herself and blushed. She then stood up and went to the kitchen, getting him some water and aspirin.

Walking towards his sleeping spot, she flopped down beside him, placing the clear glass of water and the aspirin on the floor. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly, blinking sweetly several times. He tried to pull his head up, but the headache made him stop, and rest his head against the pillow in pain. 

" You'll feel bad the rest of the day if you don't drink this" she said, giving him the glass of water and holding the aspirin in her other hand. He turned, and unrest himself, sitting with the covers around him from his waist and down. Bulma handed him the water and the aspirin witch he swallowed in less than three seconds. Vegeta put the glass down and groaned.

" I'm nauseous" he stated placing one hand on his forehead still groaning. Bulma placed one of her hands on his cheek.

" Well...your temperature is ok.....but you look pale..." she stated worriedly. Vegeta turned his face, now both their faces and lips close to each others. He stared playfully at her lips as she sighed a bit hard, looking lustily at his eyes. Bulma's mother opened the door.

" Bulma honey....we're going to Randy's. Be careful sweetie.." she stated smiling sweetly. Bulma stood up nervously. Luckily for her, Vegeta's spot was way down, so Bulma's mother couldn't even catch a glance of him. Bulma walked towards her and kissed her cheek, then closed the door behind her. She walked towards Vegeta who had resumed with his sleeping. 

" Vegeta.." she shook him. He opened his eyes blinking sweetly again.

" What?" he protested cutely.....or so thought Bulma. She smiled at him.

" Get dressed...I have to get you home" she said looking for some clothes in her wardrobe.

" Why am I here? What happened?" he demanded. Bulma turned and looked at him. 

" You don't remember of anything at all?" she asked. Vegeta stood still for a while, then nodded a negative response.

" Fine! You were drunk, I was tired, You got home and didn't recognize it, you slept here and now I'm taking you home...there..." she said. Vegeta blinked clueless at what she had just said. Was it true? Was this really capable of happening? He frowned and growled, getting out from the covers, and pulling on his royal blue boxers. He was about to walk out of the room when

" Where do you think you're going?" asked Bulma. Vegeta frowned at her still figure standing in front of the door. 

" Stop nagging woman..." he stated resuming his walking out of her room. Bulma held her place still. Vegeta tried to walk pass by her, but she didn't permit it.

" Vegeta....my parents don't know that you're here, and I intend to leave it that way or else I am grounded for the rest of my life!!!" she exclaimed. Vegeta glanced at her furious. Bulma rolled her eyes and went to her closet, then threw his a large CC shirt she had lying somewhere. He grabbed it and sent her another sharp look, now looking up to putting the shirt on. 

After a while of him nagging about her bedroom and her girlish stuff, they had sneaked out the window again and into her car, heading to Vegeta's place.

~ Vegeta's Place - Thankful enough.

" Well, here it is.." said Bulma stopping on the car drive for Vegeta to step inside his 'house'. Vegeta stared at her for long. She lost herself in his lusty coal black eyes that somehow possessed a certain shimmer that glowed with splendor inside her own. Bulma's eyes stared deeply and inviting, shinning brightly and with certain security. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then got out of the car fast enough for Bulma even throw a statement at him. She saw how he walked away.

" At least he was thankful enough.." she stated out loud, turning around in her car and leaving. 

~ Capsule Corp.

Bulma got in just in time, for her parents were waiting for her in the living room.

" Bulma, get in here..." stated her father. She put the car keys down on the little surface beside the door and walked into the living room. There sat her father, Mel Briefs and her mother Bunny Briefs. She walked in nervously, sitting down on the chair across them. She glanced at her parents faces. Her mother was sweetly smiling but her father was a bit....'molested' to say the least. 

" Where the hell were you last night?" he asked. Bulma shrugged.

" I was at a party with my new friends, daddy. Remember I told you about the girls that had spent the night here?" she stated back at him sweetly. Everyone would have noticed that she was trying to break his furiousness with her sweet voice and gentle words. Her dad of course wanted more......'details'.

" Where? In Australia? I expected you to be here at least at 3 o'clock in the morning!!! Not at 5 AM!!!" he stated furiously back at her. Bulma's mother giggled.

" Oh, honey, calm down.." she caressed his arm and embraced it with hers." You know how she likes to have fun. She needs to go out or else she won't marry any of those cute boys..."defended her Bunny. Mel gave a hard sigh and calmed himself more, standing up from the couch, her wife beside him.

" You should call next time..." he stated caressing her head. Bulma stood up and kissed his forehead.

" Yes daddy...I promise.." she stated sweetly, now walking to her room. 

She was studying in her bedroom when something disturbed her. 

" What's wrong then? If Energy is equal to the mass by temperature changes by the chemical reaction then why is my answer still wrong? There must be something I'm doing wrong..." she sighed placing her hand on her forehead. She did the exercise over and over again...and still she got it wrong...so, the best idea that she came up with.....not quite great at all...was to give a call to the master of the Science class....Vegeta. The phone rang two times

" Hello?" asked a dark, groggy voice. 

" Vegeta?" she asked sweetly. " Look, I'm sorry if I woke you up but....um...I just...uh....well..."

" Well, what is it woman?" he shot angrily. Bulma frowned but sighed hard, trying to contain her anger.

" Ok.....so...I was studying....doubtful that you were...." at this comment, Vegeta smirked with superiority.

" I don't need to.." he stated. Bulma's anger rose up a bit.

" Anyway, one of the exercises I'm doing is wrong, and I've tried like four different forms but they all give out the same answer...so I was wondering....you know....."

" Yes?" he teased. Since Bulma was not the kind of woman who would accept any kind of help at all believing she was smart enough, he wouldn't let her off that easy. Bulma's anger rose up to a higher level

" You know....you can......" she stated, never finishing off the sentence. Vegeta chuckled.

" Would you tell me what is it that you want?" he stated molested. Bulma sighed hard. Asking for help was a pill hard to swallow, not to mention the person to whom she requested her help.

" FINE! Help Me!!" she finally shot at him. Vegeta laughed through the other end of the line. He found it hilarious to make her feel so humiliated and miserable. Soon he quitted his laughter.

" Come over...I'll see what I can do..." he stated now a bit more calmed. Bulma smiled to herself.

" Thank you....." she stated hanging up the phone. She then went to get dressed

~ Vegeta's house - Meaning???

Dressed with short blue jeans and a black, strapless top...Bulma finally made her entrance to Vegeta's house. The door was opened, so she reached inside. The apartment had the most perfect view to the city and every little thing was placed in its every unique space. The room smelled heavenly. It had that scent...Vegeta's scent. He seemed to have 'Cool Water' on all the time, witch smelled so ....heavenly. His manly scent always made her weak. She noticed the night at the Dumpweed party. She walked through the hallway and finally made her way to the large living room. The couches were quite antiquated, and were made of one of the richest fabrics of the nation. She noticed because her mother bought some other couches from the same department. She glanced in and saw Vegeta resting himself completely on the couch. He was throwing a pencil to the air, catching it when it came down. He continued like this for quite a while. It seemed he had been doing this for quite some time, since he was waiting for her. He had nothing on but a pair of red boxers. His bare chest was completely ....hot? She broke the trance off

" Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta turned his head. 

" About time.." he stated standing up from the couch. He took the books away from her hands and opened the text book, walking towards the table decorating the living room. He sat down reading something...then Bulma followed, sitting beside him. He gave her a quick glance then turned to keep reading at the book pages. Bulma stood quiet, glancing around the room for everything was so authentically made. She actually loved his house. 

" Quite a nice place you live in..." she stated breaking off the silence. Vegeta, his eyes pasted on the book, grunted a bit, not really paying too much attention to her comment. She took her notebook in her hand and opened it, then placed it before Vegeta's eyes gently. Vegeta turned to her raising one brow in confusion.

" It's the exercise I told you about..." she stated blinking brightly into his eyes. He turned away quickly, now putting the book down and taking a look to the exercise she showed him. He grabbed the pencil through the end and started erasing some numbers, replacing them for new ones and some letters. Bulma took a look at his hands. _His hands are so manly. Gosh...what is it that this man hides so inside of him that makes me so weak? He smells so good too....I'd- Bulma stop it! He's going to find out you're checking him out _she snapped at herself. She decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea to just glance at him once...nothing that would be intentionally bad. She glanced up and stared at his handsome features...._so cute. she_ thought glaring at him still. He shrugged a little in annoyance then turned to her

" What?" he asked a bit rough. Bulma's trance broke off quickly and she glanced at the notebook.

" No-Nothing I...was...about to ask you what is it that you're doing?" she recovered quite well. Vegeta leaned closer, moving the notebook for both of them to see.

" The changes in temperature are wrong. It's t2 - t1 above t1 - t2..."

" Why?" she asked not quite accepting the fact that she was wrong. Vegeta grunted.

" Because the temperature is 239 celsious....it's below 270 grades..." he doze off when Bulma blinked at him quite sweetly....it was as if he had gotten lost somehow inside of her whole. 

" Vegeta..." she whispered lowly, not really noticing how close their faces and their lips were to each others. He stared teasingly at her lips, now caressing her face with his fingers, tracing every line on her silky skin as if he was to memorize it for life. 

" Huh?" he breathed in her lips. She closed her eyes, letting herself be taken away by his gentle touch on her face. He leaned in and kissed her shortly, holding his lips close to hers, as if asking permission to kiss her again. She didn't hesitated a second and leaned close again, kissing him long enough. He caressed her skin ever so lightly, now placing his hands on her neck. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him more deeply. In less than two seconds....somehow they had managed to make it to Vegeta's bed.

~ The Next Day - What happened?

Vegeta woke up beside Bulma. He blinked several times before he could even realize what had happened. Then he remembered: he had made love to her. No woman was able to make him feel they way she did when he was having sex. What the hell happened now? What was different? ....he sighed hard still looking at her for he knew the answer to that question....he...'felt' something for her and it showed yesterday, when he held her so close to him as if she was to be lost in the night. Gentle movements beside him made him glance at her. If he thought she was beautiful, now was the moment where her beauty held out mostly magnificent. She looked so natural....so....angelic. He turned around to face her. She had such a power in her eyes._ Would she be angry if I woke her....juts to see her eyes...._he asked to himself. He leaned his hand closer, tracing her brow form with his finger, then caressing her beautiful hair. Strand by strand, he held it up, then let it fall slowly into her pure skin. Bulma shrugged a little, then continued her sleeping. Vegeta caressed her cheek with the back of his index finger, tracing her soft, womanly features. She shrugged again and smiled, opening slowly her eyes. Vegeta blinked inside of her and smiled a bit too.

" How long have you been awake?" she asked sweetly, covering her mouth with the covers so that he didn't smell her breath. He chuckled at this action then covered his mouth too.

" A while..." he responded. 

" What time is it?" she asked smiling. 

" It's morning....9am.." as his words made way to her ears she shrieked, pulling herself up in astonishment and fear. Vegeta's eyes widened in confusion.

" What?" he asked. Bulma got off from bed and started to put her clothes on.

" What?! My curfew...that's what. My father is going to KILL me..." she said, now completely dressed and walking to the living room to find her books and her shoes. Vegeta pulled his boxers on and followed. 

Never taking his eyes off her, he stopped her, seconds before she went out the door.

" Vegeta let go. I have to get home...." her words faded when he narrowed the space between them. He kissed her lips shortly. 

" Careful..." he requested letting her go. She turned back and kissed him for long. 

" I'll call you later today..." she stated. Vegeta nodded, now seeing her walk away. He entered his house and closed the door behind him, then sighed hard.

__

What the hell is wrong with me? 'Careful?' ....did I just stop her to kiss her lips? What the hell is going on with you Vegeta? Are you....do you.....actually......NOOOOOOOO! This can not be his thoughts were broken by his cousin's entrance to the living room

" Don't tell me you're going to be grumpy all day....I mean you did get some...once again!" she stated teasingly. Vegeta looked sharply at her witch only made her giggle.

" Watch that look kid, you know I'm right..." she stated as a matter of factly. He looked away and walked into the kitchen where she was making herself some breakfast.

" Why do I always get the feeling that I'm a fucked up when I'm around you..." he stated sarcastically. She looked at him.

" Well......basically you are. If you weren't such a genius that is..." she shot back . Vegeta stared at her. By the looks of it she had quite hurt him a little.

" Oh...Vegeta....since when do you listen to me?.." she stated now walking beside him.

" Whatever..." he stated now walking away to his room and shutting the door behind him. His cousin smiled....she knew what was basically going on with him. 

~ Bulma's house - Curfew

Bulma sneaked in through the window. She shut it behind her, then jumped on her bed, pulling the covers over her. Exactly when her door was opened.

" Oh....she was here all the time, Mel...." stated her mother.

" Well...I didn't see her come in.."

" You never do. You're always too busy..." she stated back at him. Mel nodded in agreement, shutting the door behind them and walking away. Bulma let out a sigh of relief, getting up from her bed and entering her bathroom to take a bath. 

Afterwards, she dressed herself in a white sundress then went to her mother to ask permission to go to a 'friends' house.

" Sure honey....will you be back soon?"

" I'll be home at night. Homework's kind of hard..." she stated taking the books in her hands and leaving.

~ Vegeta's Apartment - One more stand 

Bulma swung the already open door. When she glanced inside, she saw Vegeta's cousin, Gia on the living room doing some paper work. Gia glanced backwards and took a good look at her. Standing up, she walked beside her, never taking her eyes off her. 

" Vegeta should be in _his_ room..." she stated. Bulma looked at her with bright eyes. 

" Thank You..." she was about to walk away when Gia stopped her. 

" Are you Bulma? " she asked suspiciously. Bulma nodded shyly. 

" No need to get so quiet around here. Just make yourself at home. Go to Vegeta's room, he hasn't come out since this morning, almost noon.." stated Gia now walking herself again to the table. Bulma nodded and went to Vegeta's. 

" Vegeta we have to talk...NOW!" stated Bulma sitting across him on the bed. He pulled himself up and looked at her, then sighed hard. 

" Woman....I'm not-"

" Bulma" she cut him off. " My name is Bulma" He looked at her. 

" Vegeta...please just...just tell me...why did you slept with me yesterday..." she asked him. He looked at her sharply, standing up from his bed. He had a pair of black boxers on, witch showed quite nicely his buns. She walked beside him, resting herself against the desk as he traced some lines on it with his fingers, looking completely confused and clueless. Bulma cupped his face with her hand, making him look at her. 

" What's wrong?" she asked him. He blinked sweetly into her eyes." Vegeta I don't know if you love me or not. I don't even know if you care, but I do. And I will do everything I can for you to hold on to me...." 

" How can you say that? You don't even know who I am.."

" Yes I do. I know about your past, and it is not a big deal to me. It isn't... because I have you here with me....now. I wish you didn't hold on to it so tightly....what happened, it unfortunally happened. It doesn't mean you have to live with it for the rest of your life..."

" It does..." he said now turning his look at the floor. She cupped his face with her two hands now, leaning it closer to her own. 

" Look at me..." she requested. He looked at her a bit of hurt showing through his eyes. " I love you.....it doesn't matter who you were, it doesn't matter what happened before, and it doesn't matter what you did with all the little jokes you had sex with. You made love to me, and I love you for it. And I won't let go off you and I will be with you, and I will be there for you when you need me, when you need someone to hold on to...." at this words, it looked as if his expression softened. She leaned in and kissed his lips shortly. He looked deeply at her eyes

" Is it ok with you if we call ourselves a couple?" she asked him sweetly. 

" Do you want it that way?" he whispered on her lips. She smiled and kissed him again for long....taking that as a yes. She leaned backwards on the desk when

" I would do it right now but I have to study.." he chuckled at her remark and got off from on top of her. She grinned and kissed him once more. 

" I'm sorry I can't take my lips off you.....they are quite irresistible..." she stated at him.

" Don't mind me..." he smirked, kissing her again. 

~ Monday at School - Camp?

After the incredible weekend Bulma had spent, with Vegeta that is....everyone finally made it to school.. Krillin and 18 were making out, so they wouldn't be with them right now. Chichi and Goku walked to Vegeta who was taking his books out of his locker. 

" Hey Veg man.."

" Kakarot....don't call me that!!" he warned. Goku just shrugged and held out his hands. The two buds shook hands. Chichi kissed his cheek. 

" Vegeta...I was about to ask you...you know....you and Bulma?" she stated. Vegeta blinked twice then closed the door to his locker, seeing Bulma directed towards them. She saluted both Goku and Chichi then kissed Vegeta's lips....an action that seemed to make the whole school stare in great astonishment. Chichi and Goku stood clueless as Bulma placed her hands on his neck and kissed him again, and he embraced his arms around her slim waist. The bell rang, redirecting everyone to go to class...to a normal day at Meredith Brooks High.

**** Should I continue? You tell me!! Also, be sure to read 'Great Expectations' is my recently released story. I hope you like it as well, considering is well, my second fanfic with the GT gang. I really do not know much about GT, so it's an A/U, ok. I try to keep characters to play their roles as well, but I don't know them that much so I can't really use them that well. Anyway, please read it ok? and review it, its all I'm asking from you...ok?


End file.
